Fascinante
by Guety
Summary: One shot romántico visto desde el punto de vista de... ya se verá. No tenía intención de ocultarlo, pero ya que su nombre no aparece hasta el final, pues que sea sorpresa.


_No voy a hacer un resumen porque el fanfic en sí es demasiado corto para permitirlo. Basta con decir que es un drabble, escrito desde el punto de vista de… Ya se verá quien. Hasta ahora no he leído ningún fanfic en castellano dedicado en exclusiva a esta pareja, aunque no estoy segura de si existirá o no porque últimamente no leo mucho (por desgracia). Por supuesto, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran yo no me dedicaría a escribir fanfics._

_Y esto se lo dedico a Paula, cuyo pelo huele mejor que ningún otro._

**FASCINANTE**

Llevo bastante tiempo intentando averiguar a qué huele exactamente el pelo de Kurenai. Cuando se lo pregunté a ella, se limitó a aconsejarme que fuese al baño y mirase los componentes de su champú. Lo hice, pero sólo descubrí que aquella sustancia no olía como su cabello. Es decir, era el mismo olor, pero la fragancia varía totalmente del bote de champú al pelo de Kurenai. En ella se vuelve mucho más… dulce y embriagante. Hace que uno quiera besar ese cabello tan espeso como si fuese la golosina más apetecible. No sé que tiene Kurenai pero me vuelve loco. No es sólo su cabello. Es toda ella en conjunto.

Ahora mismo la estoy abrazando. Ella sigue dormida, así que puedo deleitarme con el perfume de su espesa cabellera, en la que he hundido el rostro, mientras escucho su pausada respiración. Adoro estos momentos, cuando apenas está amaneciendo y puedo tenerla para mí solo y contemplarla todo lo que quiero. Por lo general, le pone muy nerviosa que la mire, por eso procuro limitarme a estos momentos en los que está dormida y vulnerable a mi visión. Desgraciadamente son escasos, porque lo más normal es que ella se levante antes. Tengo un sueño bastante pesado habitualmente. Además, el despertador no es de gran ayuda. Ese cacharro infernal siempre suena en el momento más inoportuno, como este. A Kurenai no le cuesta nada despertarse, como me lo demuestra ahora mismo al removerse ligeramente y darse la vuelta para encararme.

"Buenos días, preciosa" le digo, besándola.

"Buenos días" me contesta. Por su expresión, no me cuesta notar que está sorprendida de verme despierto. Habitualmente tarda más de quince minutos en sacarme de la cama. No me considero vago, sólo un hombre que sabe disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Desde luego, disfrutaría más si Kurenai se quedase conmigo en la cama, pero ella es implacable. No ha tardado ni medio minuto en levantarse. Bueno, no pasa nada. Así aprovecho para mirarla mientras saca su ropa del armario.

Por lo general no usa apenas ropa para dormir, por lo menos desde que comenzamos a compartir cama, así que ahora, recién levantada, sólo lleva puestas unas bragas. Muy bonitas, eso sí. El cuerpo femenino siempre me ha entusiasmado, pero el de Kurenai es especialmente hermoso. No me cansaría nunca de mirarlo, en serio. La curva que forma su cintura es increíblemente perfecta, por no hablar de sus pechos. No hay absolutamente ningún paisaje que pueda equipararse al cuerpo desnudo de esta mujer.

Y ahora ella se da la vuelta y me dirige una mirada fulminante. Ya he dicho que le pone nerviosa saber que la estoy observando.

"¿Vas a dejar de mirarme y levantarte de la cama de una vez?" pregunta en un tono bastante exasperado.

"¿Es necesario?" interrogo yo a mi vez. Ella suspira, probablemente resignándose.

"Eres increíble, Asuma" No se que quiere decir exactamente con eso, pero aún así replico:

"Y tú, una mujer fascinante"

Kurenai me mira fijamente durante unos instantes, y después sonríe. Su sonrisa es tan perfecta como ella misma.

"¿Te vienes a la ducha conmigo?" pregunta.

"Eso sí que es un incentivo para salir de la cama" comento yo, y la sigo hasta el cuarto de baño. Tal vez si le lavo yo el pelo descubra el secreto de su fragancia.

_Pues eso ha sido todo. Reviews de todo tipo son bien recibidos. Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Guety_


End file.
